The Player's Club
by cw2k
Summary: Inspired by the movie of the same name. Chris and his friend Malcolm go to the club to check out the hottest girls, but they'll soon learn that there's more to the club than just pole dancing as Chris will soon discover.
1. Introduction

The Player's Club

Introduction

What's happening? CW2K with yet another story, only this one was inspired by the movie of the same name. Chris and his buddies went to the club to check out the hottest dancers. One friend in particular, Malcolm, falls in love with one of the dancers. How will love blossom in this one and will there be drama? Welcome to the Player's Club.


	2. Chapter 1: Club Eclipse

The Player's Club

Chapter 1: Club Eclipse

Downtown Chicago is easily considered to be the most busiest cities during the night. Club Eclipse welcomes the best entertainment. Not only does it feature Poker, the Casino, Blackjack and more, it is mostly known for its strippers. There were three women preparing for the show, the one in yellow with a graduated bob, the one in blue with her hair down and the one in green with Chinese pigtails.

"Jade, hurry, we're up next."

Jade, the one in green, was finishing her makeup and faced the two women, Kitana and Tanya. The three had been friends since high school.

"Still trying to land a man?" asked Tanya.

"Tonight could be the night."

"You sure know how to get your hopes up," said Kitana.

At the club's entrance...

"Dawg, I'm telling you. This is the place to be."

"You said that last time."

Six men entered the club, arguing about the last club they went to.

"Ready, girls?" asked Tanya.

Jade joined the girls for the show. In truth, Jade did not want this life, but as a single child of divorce. School was too expensive and she wasn't able to afford a tuition. Kitana and Tanya told her of Club Eclipse, but Jade didn't want to end up in a place full of perverts, but Kitana told her that her mother, Sindel, owns the club and has offered Jade a job here to pay for her tuition. She happily accepted it, but still was wary of the people who would take advantage of her and her friends. Meanwhile, the men, Chris and Malcolm found an empty seat. They were celebrating Malcolm's birthday and believed this place was best since the other club they went to wasn't living up to their standards. The show started with Malcolm upfront. The table was decked out for him. When the show started, he would've ascertained that his eyes were deceiving him when he saw Jade. her and her friends were wearing stocking of their respective colors and matching thongs. Jade sees Malcolm and was intrigued. He has a medium afro and looks almost like her.

Quite handsome," she thought. And a birthday boy.

Chris noticed it himself and could see some chemistry between the two.

"Hello, handsome," said Jade.

"Look at that," Tanya pointed. "I told you."

"What's your name?"

"Malcolm."

"I'm Jade. I see it is your birthday. Well, sit back and enjoy and we can talk after the show."

"Somebody's getting lucky tonight," said Chris.

The girls put on a great show while Jade was eyeing on Malcolm the whole time. After the show...

"Enjoy the show?," asked Jade.

"Yes, I did."

"Here's my number. Maybe we can have tonight?"

"Of course."

Seems like Malcolm scored big time on his birthday.


	3. Chapter 2: A Fatal Incident

The Player's Club

Chapter 2: A Fatal Incident

And must when things were getting good, a group of things, led by Shao Kahn, bursted into the scene, armed with MAC-10s, Tec-9s, and a Beretta 92FS. His associates are: Shang Tsung, Mileena, Reptile and Skarlet.

"Them again?" Chris asked.

Terrell asked him. "You know them?"

"They killed my girlfriend, Sherry."

The boys were shocked. Though they assumed they broke up, they now know the truth."

"Chris, we meet again, homie," said Kahn.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Show some respect to our boss," said Skarlet, one of Kahn's associates.

"What are you, his prostitute girlfriend?"

"Enough!" Kahn says," We are here for Sindel and her best stripper, Jade."

Malcolm held Jade close. "You'll never get her, asshole!'

"Is that so?" Kahn grabbed Malcolm by his throat. His friends could not save him as they were held at gun point. Chris took a risk and dropkicked Kahn, forcing him to free Malcolm. Shang Tsung shot Chris in the chest.

"CHRIS!"

Chaos erupted all around. The Chicago police has arrived on the scene 5 minutes later along with the ambulance. Kitana and Tanya catered to Chris trying to stop the bleeding from his chest but he was out cold. Kahn and his thugs were arrested and Chris was sent to the hospital. Malcolm's birthday was definitely something to remember. He had found love in Jade, but also a fatal incident that could have killed Chris. Some birthday this was.


	4. Chapter 3: Love & Survival

The Player's Club

Chapter 4: Love & Survival

At the hospital, everyone was waiting for Chris' condition. Malcolm stood by the window alone, gathering his thoughts. Jade stood beside him.

"You ok?"

"I can't believe this happened on my birthday."

The doctor came out.

"How is he, doctor?" asked Malcolm.

"The bullet missed his lung."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Tanya and Kitana arrived.

"Is he ok?"

"He'll live," said Jade.

Everyone looked at Chris. They were happy he's still alive but feared he'll never be the same. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Yo! He's waking up," Terrell said. "You alright, man?"

"What the hell happened?"

"Shao Kahn shot you."

"Son of a bitch..."

He sees Malcolm holding Jade's hand.

"Are you two dating?"

"Yes," Malcolm answered.

"Chris?"

He turned his attention to Tanya.

"Tanya, right?"

"Yes. Are you ok?"

"I will be. Goddamn that hurt!"

"Tanya, I think you should ask him out," said Kitana.

"You think so?"

"Of course. I know I would."

"Maybe we can both date him."

His boys were jumping for joy.

"Of course."

This scene brought everyone together. Malcolm has the lovely Jade while Chris gained Kitana and Tanya. It was quite a birthday for Malcolm. His friend was shot and survived. Can't ask for more than that.


	5. Chapter 4: The Greatest Birthday Gift

The Player's Club

Chapter 4: Date Night

Chris was recovering in the hospital, but Malcolm and Jade went out at Chris's request. They strolled into the park, holding hands.

"What made you want to be a stripper?"

"Tuition. Kitana and Tanya are helping me out."

"I take it you have eyes on you?"

"I get that all the time, but you, Malcolm... What can I know about you?"

"I'm currently going to school in the university of Illinois, getting my bachelor's degree on psychology."

"Really, I'm there too. I was transferred there a few weeks ago. You live around here?"

"I have a place in the outskirts. Didn't want to be dowtodowdue to constant crime. Would you like to spend some time together? I promise to make it worth your while."

"Of course. Happy birthday.

Despite recent events, Malcolm can say that this was his best birthday he had, no cake needed.


	6. Chapter 5: Back in the Club

The Player's Club

Chapter 5: Back in the Club

A few weeks later, Chris recovered fully. He, Malcolm and the boys went to the club again, but Chris was nervous. He fears that the incident that took place a few weeks ago could happen again, and because of the incident, Sindel increased security. The girls were talking backstage.

"So what did you girls talk about," Jade asked Kitana and Tanya.

"You think tonight could be the night?" asked Tanya

"I'm not sure."

"Kitana and I are planning to stay with Chris."

"I worry that the incident that happened a few weeks ago could happen again, so we need to keep a eye out there."

"You should do the same with Malcolm."

Jade's phone received a text message," _Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"_ It was from Malcolm. She responded Yes.

Before the show, Sindel was speaking to the girls.

"I've already called the police and upon my request, we should not have anymore trouble."

The girls breathed sighs of relief and the show went off without incident, much to Chris' delight.


	7. Chapter 6: A Night Of Love, Pt 1

The Player's Club

Chapter 6: A Night of Love, Pt. 1

After the show, Malcolm and Jade went to a nice restaurant for a nice dinner. After they ate, they went to his place.

"Malcolm, Let's make this night memorable for us. Do you have condoms?"

"I do."

They kissed. They soon took the action to the bedroom.

"Let's take it slow, Malcolm."

She removed her short green dress, showing her glorious curves. Her body looked amazing. They liplock as she laid him down. She began going down on him until she reached his boxers. She slowly pulled them off.

"Oh, my. So nice..."

She began giving him a blowjob. Malcolm closed his eyes. She took her time but did not go deep.

"Malcolm..." She puts the condom on him. "Please be gentle. It's my first time."

"Of course, baby."

Making good on his word and climbed on top. He used his tip to enter her but remained still to allow Jade to adjust. They liplock after a few minutes he moved into her, stopping midway. He made his first thrust. Their lips never left as he went deep. He caressed her smooth thighs as he picked up the pace.

"More, baby. Ah! Ah! Ah yes!"

Malcolm had no idea how long he can last, knowing his seed was approaching.

"Jade: I'm about to to..."

"Come inside me!"

Jade moaned loud as he shot his load into the condom. They kissed.

"You felt amazing, Jade."

"So were you, baby. Next time, I'll show you a more seductive side of me."

Malcolm smiled and cuddled with Jade.


	8. Chapter 7: A Night of Love, Pt 2

The Player's Club

Chapter 7: A Night of Love, Pt. 2

Chris took Kitana and Tanya to his place for the night. They went into the city shopping, eating out.

"I'm really glad you took us out, Chris," Kitana said.

"Thanks for coming with me," said Chris.

"It's the least we can do, Chris," Tanya added. "After your incident a few weeks ago."

"Have you two ever fallen in love?"

"I cannot say that we have," Tanya answered. "What about you? Surely you have."

"Yes, with my girlfriend... before they killed her..."

"I'm really sorry. Can we make it up to you?"

"How?"

Kitana began stripping naked as did Tanya. They both look absolutely stunning. Kitana started first with a blowjob. It had been five years since he had this kind of love, but now the wait is over. Tanya liplocks him as Kitana went faster, causing him to come into her mouth. Tanya got on him and took his member into her vagina slowly. They never stopped kissing each other as she rode him slowly. Her thighs felt so good to the touch. She bounced on him as he sucked on her breasts. This caused her to bounce hard. he held her close and pumped with her. He got on top and continued giving Tanya his loving thrusts. His seed was about to overtake him. Knowing this, he kept going and shot his load into her.

"Chris, oh yes, baby. Give it to me."

They kiss.

"You're amazing, baby," said Tanya.

"Can we sleep with you?" asked Kitana.

"Of course."

Chris was spent so his love with Kitana can wait another time as she already made him come in her mouth. They slept with Chris, with him in the middle.


	9. Chapter 8: Tanya Calls Jade

The Player's Club

Chapter 8: Tanya Calls Jade

In the morning, Jade's phone rang while she and Malcolm were sleeping after an incredible night. It was raining outside, which was quite soothing for Jade

"Hello?"

"Hey, girl. It's Tanya."

"Hey, girl. How was Chris?"

"So wonderful. Malcolm?"

"Much the same."

"Listen, Chris, Kitana and I are heading to IHOP for breakfast. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Chris is in the shower with Kitana, so maybe a hour?"

"You got it. We'll see you guys there."

Malcolm woke up. "Hey, baby."

"Well, good morning, Malcolm. I'm about to hit the shower and then we go to IHOP for breakfast."

"Sounds great."

Jade and Malcolm showered together for ten minutes. It turned intense as they liplocked. Jade had everything going her way. Her college intuition, her supportive friends, and now a great boyfriend on top of it. One who won her heart in a short amount of time.


	10. Chapter 9: Breakfast at IHOP

The Player's Club

Chapter 9: Breakfast at IHOP

"Hey, girl." Kitana and Tanya greeted Jade and Malcolm as they entered and prepared to order.

"Last night was amazing," Kitana said.

"I'll say," Chris agreed.

"So how was he?" Tanya asks Jade.

"Amazing. I'm thinking of keeping him." Malcolm blushed.

"We got a double dose of Chris."

"Damn!"

The waiter appeared and took their orders. For Chris, he ordered 3 waffles, sausage, over easy eggs, bacon and orange juice. Tanya has the same except with scrambled eggs and chocolate milk. Malcolm has the same except with grits, hashbrowns and orange juice. Kitana and Jade has 2 blueberry pancakes and 2 bacons strips and orange juice. As they ate a half hour later...

"Chris, we need you to meet with our boss, Sindel," said Tanya.

"What for?"

"She wants to meet you. After your incident a few weeks ago, and because of your affiliation with us, she was interested in seeing you."

"Alright."

"Jade," said Malcolm. "Would you like to come to Atlanta with me to see my parents?"

"Are you sure?"

"They would love to meet you."

"I'd love to."

"You're really into him, aren't you?" Kitana asked.

"You could say that."


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting With the Boss

The Player's Club

Chapter 10: Meeting With the Boss

The next day, Chris visited the club to meet with the boss.

"Come in!" Chris steps in.

"Chris! Thanks for coming to see me. I am Sindel."

"Aw, yes. You must be the owner."

"Correct. Kitana and Tanya contacted me. They told me of your situation last month. How are you feeling?"

"Much better."

"Listen, my empire could use someone to side with me. Since Tanya and Kitana took a liking to you, I would suppose you can be a good candidate for my empire."

"I must agree, mother," said Kitana with Tanya behind Chris.

"Excellent. Next week, we take a trip to Los Angeles for a very important meeting, and I need Chris with me to confirm his place in my empire."

Chris suddenly got a golden ticket to operate with Sindel.

"What do you think, Chris?" asked Tanya.

"I accept."

"Where's Jade?" Sindel asked.

"I just told her of our upcoming meeting," Kitana replied.

"Excellent. This Malcolm fellow ook a interest in Jade. I will schedule a dinner meeting with them before we leave for L.A. So Chris, how do you feel siding with me? We are creating casinos and other clubs across the country."

"Nice. Quite excited."

"Splendid! Enjoy my club, Chris, as I think my girls here enjoy you too."


	12. Chapter 11: Dinner With the Boss

The Player's Club

Chapter 11: Dinner With the Boss

Later than night, Sindel invited Jade and Malcolm to dinner at the Olive Garden.

"Jade. Malcolm."

"Greetings, Sindel," said Jade.

They ordered chicken and dumplings and salad.

"How are you feeling, Jade?" Sindel asked.

"I am great."

"I can see why. You have a rather handsome boyfriend. So tell me, Malcolm, what do you see in Jade?"

"I see a beautiful woman. I had my eyes on her for a while. I was so lucky to be her date on my birthday," Malcolm explained.

"About that... I was speaking to your friend, Chris. After the incident recently, my girls Kitana and Tanya had won his heart."

"They told me about that," said Jade. "Poor man."

"Listen, I have a meeting in Los Angeles next week, and because of the incident and his newfound love with Kitana and Tanya, I asked him to join me for this meeting to expand my empire, with the creation of casinos and club across the country, and you two will have the opportunity to enjoy the new establishments, and with Chris working construction, he told me he is collaborating with me for these projects."

"Cool."

The three discussed more as they ate. Sindel thanked both Jade and Malcolm with handshakes. She then gives Chris a call.

"Hello?"

"Chris, it's Sindel."

"Oh hello. What can I do for you?'

"I need to see you. At my place."

"I'm working right now. I get off at nine."

"Perfect. I'll text you my address."

Chris received the address. "I'll see you soon."


	13. Chapter 12: Spending the Night

The Player's Club

Chapter 12: Spending the Night

Later that night, Chris went to Sindel's penthouse. He knocked on the door.

"Chris," Sindel comes out wearing her black see-thru robe, her hair down and heels.

"Quite a fashion sense like Tanya," said Chris, complimenting the attire.

"Come on in and join me at my outdoor pool."

He joins her outside. He sees Sindel stripping her robe off and steps in. DAT ASS! She wore a purple top and black thong. Chris took his work outfit off and stepped in with her.

"How was your dinner with Malcolm?"

"Fantastic, dear. He is quite a gentleman."

"That's how we were raised."

"Chris, I called you here to discuss further of your future with my daughters."

"Oh?"

"They know you treat them well."

"They are beautiful."

"I'm also Kitana's mother."

"I can see where she gets her beauty from."

Chris studied Sindel.

"Like what you see?"

"I do." Chris laid his hand on her thigh. Sindel felt his touch.

"Mmmm. Your touch..." She kisses him. he reached between her thighs and fingers her vagina.

"So amazing. It's been so long since my husband touched me."

"You were married?"

"25 years." She strpis naked and massaged Chris' member.

"Please, Chris. I need this."

She took his boxers off and kisses him. He massaged her breasts as she takes him slowly into her vagina. They kisses as she moved her hips, taking him deep.

"Ah! My goodness. So good..."

She bounced on him while he played with her breasts. After five minutes, he placed her on the wall and pumped into her.

"Chris... ah. ah... you're so amazing!"

He went deeper. He kissed her neck and caressed her thighs. Her pussy tightened around him. He kept going, pumping into Sindel until he grunted and shot his load into her. Sindel screamed at the feeling of being filled.

"Oh Chris, you were amazing. Can you spend the night with me?"

"Of course."

After an hour, they ate dinner together and went to bed. Sindel cuddled with him.

"You would do well working with me."

"I cannot wait."

They kissed under the covers throughout the night.


	14. Epilogue

The Player's Club

Epilogue

A week later, Chris, Jade, Kitana, Tanya and Malcolm joined Sindel in a meeting to increase her empire of clubs and casinos throughout the country. The meeting went well and Chris became Sindel's aide. Malcolm and Jade visited his parents in Atlanta and Chris dated both Kitana and Tanya, but they also learned of Sindel's pool session and realized she had not been in love for so long, and Chris felt the need to give her the same love he gave to Kitana and Tanya. With him by her side, Sindel believed her success as a ruler has gotten much better, not to mention there would be more nights with him to share as well as her daughters, but that's another story.

THE PLAYER'S CLUB 2 COMING 3/5/19


End file.
